


Grown up Too Fast

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Cor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Parent Cor Leonis, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: After everything that happened, Cor is in Lestallum and he finds out that Prompto is there. He decides to take a moment to talk to the boy and some truth comes out.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979665
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dad Cor Week 2020





	Grown up Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of Dad Cor week with Growing up too fast. I took this one loosely since I had this idea so here it goes!! Thank you all for sticking around for the series!!

Cor was doing his job as he normally did, checking in on people during his visit to Lestallum. Though as he did his checkers he had heard from Libertus that Prompto came the other day and was going to be around for a while. He said that would be a real good help for him to be there for hunts considering his skills.

Cor knew Prompto probably had a lot of his mind, but he thought to check in on him, seeing as the last time he saw him with the others was far too long ago since everything started falling to darkness. He hadn't actually seen any of the boys for a long while, but he knew that the three were split up now that Noctis was missing supposedly.

" _Might as well just see how he is holding up…"_ Cor thought to himself as he made his way to the hotel where Prompto was staying.

When he got to the hotel, he headed up to the room that Prompto was in and knocked on the door. A moment passed before Prompto opened the door and his expression widened. Of course he was shocked to see Cor there out of anyone who could have visited him.

"Oh hi um Cor uh sir! What's up! I mean! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check in on you. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah! Um come on in!" Prompto stepped aside and let Cor enter the room.

As he walked in, Cor noticed the arm band that Prompto always wore was on the bed. It was odd to think that the boy ever took it off, but he knew that there had to be those times when he did. Slowly his eyes drifted over to Prompto and then specifically to his now exposed wrist.

Prompto seemed to take notice and quickly placed his hand over the wrist where his barcode was showing. "Oh um I... sorry. I've been debating whether or not to show this. It's a part of who I am but I think I got to wait a bit first before anything."

"Do you know what that even is?" Cor asked.

Prompto sighed and sat on the bed. "Yeah. Kind of. I mean I just learned about it not too long ago. It's still hard to comprehend. Like... I don't know... Just that I was supposed to be..." he swallows and shudders at the thoughts in his mind. "Doesn't matter. Just that I was rescued by a Lucian and brought to Insomnia from Niflheim. Did you um... you wouldn't know anything about it would you?"

Cor sat down next to Prompto. Resting his chin on the back of his hands. "I do actually."

Prompto's eyes widened, looking uncertain and confused. "Y-You? Were you the one that..."

"I was on a mission to find any information I could to use against the Empire. I found you instead. I couldn't leave you behind, knowing how it would weigh on my conscience."

"So you brought me to Insomnia and..." Prompto held his breath, averting his eyes to the floor. "And you gave me to the Argen- my parents?"

"That would be the simplified form. But..." Cor reached out and placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder, warranting him to look up again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why do you have to be sorry? You saved me from becoming a MT, I should be thanking you."

Cor shook his head. "You can't thank me for leaving you with poor excuses for parents."

Prompto winced at that. Cor knew it was a sensitive topic after all and he was the one who let it get to that point. This was because of his choices in the past, but now he had a chance to set things right.

Before Prompto could say anything Cor continued on. "I thought I could trust them. But when I heard how busy they were and how often they left you alone, I knew I had made a mistake. Then I made the terrible decision of not doing anything. That's why I want to apologize."

"What would you have done?" Prompto asks softly.

"I would have taken you back and kept you to raise myself," Cor answered honestly. "At the time I just assumed I shouldn't because I knew nothing about being a father... I was only 25 at the time. I thought it would better if you could live a normal life. But..."

"I'm sure you would have been an awesome dad," Prompto replied, showing a small smile.

"Even if I screwed up a lot? Even though I heard endless stories from Regis and Clarus I still had no idea how I could ever handle it on my own."

"Parents all make mistakes... some more than others... but I'm sure you could have done it. You're Cor the Immortal after all!" Prompto said, keep that kind smile on his face.

"A title doesn't mean I could handle being a parent," Cor chuckled softly.

"I still think you could have done it. Thanks though, for saving me and everything."

After that Cor slowly reached up to place his hand on Prompto's head now. He smiles as he begins to ruffle Prompto's hair a little. "You turned out all right either way kid. I'm proud of how you turned out. I may not have been there for you directly but when I did see you… you've really grown up a lot."

"Thanks," Prompto replied, a few tears in his eyes. There was a pause before he added one single word. "Dad."


End file.
